


how can we fight when i'm too busy loving you?

by tinypersistence



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Oneshot, light macdennis at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypersistence/pseuds/tinypersistence
Summary: "I meant it. When I said I love you. And you never said it back."from a prompt i received on tumblr. title taken from "she's a lady" by forever the sickest kids.





	how can we fight when i'm too busy loving you?

“Are you planning to stay glued to my side this whole evening?”

Dee’s sharp words cut through the awkward static tension that had been filling the space between them for the past two days. Mac and Dennis (as per usual) had fucked off to some night club or whatever, leaving Charlie and Dee to close. Jackasses. Charlie kept his head down, evidently focused on the same shot glass he’d been cleaning for the past 10 minutes, and mumbled something indiscernible to Dee (even though she was only a few feet away from him and they were the only ones in the room). 

She rolled her eyes, wondering why on Earth she would have expected a straight answer from a man who drinks paint and voluntarily eats cat food every goddamn day. He’d been hovering over her like she owed him money all goddamn day. Did she owe him money? Whatever. It’s still annoying as shit. “Spit it out, Charlie.” 

“I said ‘maybe’, okay?” he snipped at her like she was the dumbest person in the entire universe. This passive aggressive shit was really starting to piss her the fuck off. “You know what, Charlie? I can’t deal with this right now,” Dee snapped, throwing down the dirty rag she’d been using and stomping around from behind the bar to gather her things. God, sometimes she saw more of Mac in him than anyone would care to admit. She almost felt as though she’d watched this exact scene play out before, but with different faces and denial so thick you could cut it with a knife.

“There’s no point trying to pull and pry whatever the fuck it is out of you if you’re just gonna be a goddamn baby about it,” she said, stuffing her tips and the various small items she had found abandoned by patrons throughout the week into her purse. One part of her wanted to storm out of the bar as quickly as possible, but the other part almost wanted him to stop her. She took a little extra time getting her shit together before she strode towards the exit, Charlie remaining absolutely silent until…

“You never said it back.”

Dee’s hand froze on the door handle. “What?” “I meant it. When I said I love you. And you didn’t say it back.” 

Dee slowly pulled her hand away from the door, turning back to face Charlie. He was frozen, possibly for the first time in his entire life, eyes wide and staring at her with a strange expression on his face. Was he scared of her? Guilt hit her like a truck. Of course he is. She’d threatened to kill him with what they thought was anthrax and forced him to lay his feelings on the table in front of the Gang and proceeded to laugh in his face afterwards. All of that because she feared what her brother and his shithead friends would say to her if she let her guard down the one time it really mattered.

“Charlie…” she said, inwardly wincing at how soft her voice got all of a sudden. Gross. Despite her reflexive repulsion, she found her feet carrying her closer to the bar and Charlie behind it. “You know that the guys were there and… with everyone watching…” “So… so, do you?” “Do I what?” They were inches apart now, feeling a familiar electric pulse firing between them. Were there tears in his eyes? Were there tears in her eyes?

“Do you love me back?”

The corner of Dee’s mouth curled up in a smirk as she raised her hand to his cheek as if he might break. She didn’t kiss him and he didn’t kiss her. They kissed each other, pressing their foreheads together lightly; noses bumping gently. Dee ran her hand through Charlie’s surprisingly soft hair, knotting her fingers in the back. She’ll get her message across to him.

They pulled apart gently, foreheads still pressed together over the bar in a not-incredibly-comfortable-position, but they couldn’t quite find it in them to care. “You never answered me.” Dee gave him an incredulous look, pulling back. “Yes, of course I love you too, dumbass!”

Charlie smiled, his green eyes lighting up. He walked out and around the bar and proceeded to press a soft kiss to her hair. Even she couldn’t hide her fond smile. “Glad things are back to normal. Bird.” “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @defpoetics for prime chardee content kiddos! thanks for reading!


End file.
